


Heartfelt

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [354]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claudia Stilinski referenced, Drabble, Emotions, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/25/19: "brown, perfect, roof"I attempted to apply this week's theme,heroism.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [354]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/25/19: "brown, perfect, roof"
> 
> I attempted to apply this week's theme, _heroism._

Still too upset to look with pride at the front page photo of his father holding the toddler he'd rescued from a burning house moments before its roof collapsed, Stiles repeated, "There are people _trained_ to do this, Dad!"

The tears welling in his son's eyes, the golden brown color of Claudia's, kept John from saying more than, "I'm trained too."

"This photo's really gonna look perfect framed and on your living room wall, I think," Derek said, attempting cheerfulness, trying to ease the tension, his right arm around Stiles, his left hand holding the Sheriff's in his hospital bed.


End file.
